


Killjoys Never Die

by Mildly_insane_introvert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildly_insane_introvert/pseuds/Mildly_insane_introvert
Summary: After the deaths of three quarters of the 'Killjoys', the Wizarding world is left reeling as even in the afterlife the teenagers break all the rules and leave behind their damning wills...(I cannot write summaries, basically the wizarding world gets a massive shock and Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Ray are badass)





	1. Prologue

“Gee!” shouted Frank, looking behind him desperately as he wildly fired his gun at the enemy, all of them in white masks with draconic faces. The teen in question was standing, motionless, holding the mask of a fallen enemy in one hand, seemingly in some kind of trance.  
Lasers flew all around as the four fought on. Gerard snapped out of the trance and started shooting again, backing into a wall as the leader of the enemy approached, glaring menacingly. Ray narrowly dodged a laser, shooting down the assailant in revenge. Mikey shot wildly at the opposition, as did Frank. The floor was filled with the cries of the fallen, and the shouting of orders in the gleaming white industrial building.  
In the midst of it all, Gerard was backed against the wall, the glossy marble hard and cold. As his weapon was torn from his hand, he stared into the eyes of the killer. A pale man, bald and short with a thin smile and a beak nose. The teen’s vibrant red hair obscured the vision of his left eye and the killer, pressing him against the wall in a strong grip, almost caressingly brushed it to the side.  
Time seemed to slow down as the man, with the same strangely caressing touch, stroked Gerard’s pale face. Gerard stared back defiantly, refusing to show fear or discomfort. The man’s head tilted to the side and a sadistic smile adorned his face as he pressed the barrel of his gun to the teenager’s throat.  
“Gerard!” shouted Mikey in horror, turning his weapon on the man – just a bit too late as the man pulled the trigger, just before the laser from the brother’s gun collided with him. Gerard slumped down the wall as his eyelids closed and the killer fell too, dead from the blonde’s weapon. Mikey roared in raw anger, shooting the motionless body of the killer a few more times in anger for the death of his brother.  
Frank and Ray sprinted over, everything in slow motion as they ducked the flying lasers around them. Frank reached their friend’s body first, falling to his knees and cradling his head. Ray desperately tried to use his magic to heal his friend, breaking their rules of magic involving muggles, but it was no use anyway. Gerard was already too far gone. He couldn’t be healed.  
Mikey defended his blood, and his friends from the enemy as they tried to take advantage of the distraction. Fuelled by anger and grief, Mikey shot dozens of them down, a wild look in his eyes.  
Frank cradled Gerard’s head and stroked one cheek with his thumb. “Gee? Please, hold on. Please Gee, please…” he half sobbed, a lone tear making its way down his cheek. Gerard’s green eyes flickered open weakly and he managed a feeble imitation of his usual lopsided grin. It was near impossible for him to even do that, he should be stone dead by now, but Gerard always had defied the laws of the universe.  
“Frankie,” the redhead murmured. Frank sobbed, clutching him close to him, the fighting around them seeming like a distant world. Gerard’s bloodied lips moved as he tried to make the words, “Frankie…” he coughed, a painful sound, “Sh-show them. Show them the wills.” He managed. Ray and Frank both nodded, unwillingly understanding what he was saying.  
“Frankie…” Gerard repeated, his eyes glazing over. “Re-remember me. Save y-yourselves…” he trailed off, his voice dying. His glazed eyes flicked up to Frank’s bloodied face and he smiled one last smile up at his best friend, as he weakly pulled Frank down and connected his lips with his.  
The two shared one last kiss, passionate and long-lasting until Gerard fell away, his eyes open and glazed. He was dead. Frank cried, sobbing uncontrollably for a minute or so. Ray cried too, silent tears falling down his normally strong face. But the dead teen’s blood brother, Mikey, could not cry, as he lay sprawled on the ground, unmoving with his mouth gaping open, for he had been shot down as he protected his best friends and brother from the assault. As the mourning friends spied him on the ground, tears fell thick and fast, as both the Way brothers were dead. Spurred on by grief and anger, Ray and Frank shot down the attackers with renewed strength, cutting through their ranks like scissors through paper.  
“Ray, go, take Deedee!” yelled the raven-haired boy, twisting as he narrowly dodged an attack.  
“I can’t leave you!” Ray shouted back, defending the small girl, Deedee, from the attackers as she stood there, clutching her teddy bear in small hands, her fluffy brunette locks obscuring her view of the battle.  
“You have to! Save Deedee and yourself, and show the wizards the video! They have to know, Gee said so, honour his words!”  
Ray was torn, but he finally nodded as he fired his gun. “Fine! I’ll go! But Frank…” he trailed off, not knowing what he could say to a dead man, since that was what Frank would surely become if he stayed here.  
“Just go idiot! Save yourselves, I’ll hold them back!”  
And those were Frank Iero’s last words to his friends, as Ray fled, holding Deedee’s hand tightly, the raven-haired teen defended them from the onslaught of lasers. But it was too much. Just after the two fled the building, Frank’s weapon ran out of charge. Of course, fate loved the boys.  
With a bitter smile, the teenager dropped his weapon on the floor as the enemy approached, their obscured eyes glittering mercilessly as they stalked towards their prey.  
“Oh, fuck it.” Frank muttered as the weapons fired. He closed his eyes as the lasers hit their mark and his prone body toppled to the ground.  
And as three teenagers, aged just seventeen laid down their lives for each other, the wizarding world went on comfortably, in their offices and old country homes, sipping herbal tea or absently casting useless spells, as three boys sacrificed themselves in the muggle world.  
Oh, what a surprise they would get.

Sorry! Don't worry, the rest isn't so sad. Next chapter should be up very soon, although will be put up faster if this work gets some reviews of course! This is my first published fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you for reading the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral was silent. Half the Wizarding World was there, or so it seemed. All of Hogwarts had come, and their parents, along with most of the Ministry. All had been struck cold by the headline of the newspaper – THREE INNOCENT TEENS DIE AT MUGGLE HANDS, FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES. (By Rita Skeeter)  
The newspaper read as follows;

Just one week ago, a truly horrifying event happened in the depths of the muggle world. Four seventeen-year-olds, Gerard and Michael “Mikey” Way, Frank Iero and Raymond “Ray” Toro, fought for their lives in a muggle industrial building, (BL. Ind), and three tragically lost them.

Dear Reader, this news is not for the faint hearted, and nor is the dreadful picture at the end. The three brave boys who died were Gerard, Mikey and Frank. Ray Toro escaped after his three best friends from Hogwarts laid down their lives for him and the young witch they were rescuing, Deedee Jones, a first year witch at Hogwarts.  
According to Ray Toro, they were there only for her, since she was captured by the armed muggles a few hours previously. Said girl has not been seen since, nor has Ray, apart from the one interview I managed to snatch. When I asked who the muggles were, he replied sadly, “They’d been against ever since we were young, Gee (Gerard), Mikey, Frank and me. Terrorists I guess you could say, they worked in an illegal weapons industry and had no qualms about killing, well, kids and teenagers I guess.”

I then asked what he meant by ‘Since when we were young’, did they grow up together? The answer soon came, along with a small chuckle. “Yes, we lived on the streets you see. My parents left me at a shitty orphanage when I was five, and I ran away a year later, found Gee and Mikey, then Frank came along. He’d been left by his dad, poor guy. And Gee and Mikey had been on the streets practically all their lives, none of us, including them, knew anything about who their parents were ‘till we came to Hogwarts.”

I did some research, and apparently, Gerard and Mikey Way were from a long family of neutral purebloods. Must have been a shock to find that out! I also found out that, surprisingly, all four boys were in different houses. Mr Toro is a Gryffindor, Gerard Way was a Slytherin, Mikey Way was a Ravenclaw and Frank Iero a Hufflepuff. What an odd combination, don’t you think? However these brave boys fought against all the stereotypes and the prejudice and stayed best friends. 

These boys were actually rather well-known back at Hogwarts, due to both their odd friendship, and also their talented band they set up together, along with fellow student, Robert “Bob” Bryar, as drummer. According to pupils of the school, the boys named the band ‘My Chemical Romance’ although the acronym, ‘MCR’ is used by most of the pupils. The band was started in the boys’ third year, and what started off as a small band who only played occasionally, nervously at House Parties, became one of the most well-known bands for young wizards and witches everywhere. 

Gerard Way was the singer of the band, and co-wrote the majority of the songs with Frank Iero, who was a guitarist, along with Ray Toro, also a guitarist and Mikey Way as the bassist. The band reportedly had some great times (For more information read pages 12-14 about the band) and some of their greatest hits were, Welcome to the Black Parade, Fake Your Death, Famous Last Words, Vampires Will Never Hurt You, Sing, I’m Not Okay (I Promise), Na Na Na, Helena (So Long and Goodnight) and The Ghost of You. 

When asked about the band, Ray Toro smiled properly and said, “Yeah, it was great really. I mean, when we started it was just for fun, but it became a big part of our lives. Gee was probably the best, he motivated us, even when he was going through some hard times in fifth year, and soon enough Frank helped him with that.”   
I asked him what he meant by that puzzling last statement and he sighed, “Gee was hooked on drugs and alcohol during his fifth year, he was practically always high or drunk and – and he tried to end himself a couple of times. I don’t think he would have lived through the year if it wasn’t for Frank, he was his saviour really.”

What terrible news! I was deeply sympathetic, after all, fifth year in school can be a difficult time for all of us. I quickly changed the subject, since it was obviously hard for Ray to talk about. So I asked the young man how close the four exactly were.

He laughed, instantly cheering up. “Very, very close. We’d all known each other since we were kids so we were all kinda connected. And, well, if you watch some of the recordings of our concerts sometimes, you’ll see what I mean. We had no secrets, and we trusted each other. Four killjoys against the world.”

And with that final, touching (If bizarre) sentence, Ray Toro left and has not been seen in public since. Nor has Deedee Jones, although as the Hogwarts year starts soon, it is assumed she will appear in school. The poor child has been through so much, my heart goes out for her and Ray Toro.

One of the saddest things about the slaughter of the three teenagers though, is how young they were, not even out of school when they died. According to other pupils of Hogwarts, Gerard was a handsome young man, a Slytherin yes, but very smart and cheeky, always laughing about something. The Weasley twins, Fred and George Weasley said, “Gerard was a mate of ours, a funny guy and he was great and pranks, even if he was a bit odd. When we heard what happened, we - we were devastated.”  
Gerard was described as having naturally black hair, however he dyed it different colours throughout his years at Hogwarts, at the time of which he died it was past his ears, straight and candy red (Not ginger, red like candy or cherries), and he had pale skin and dark green eyes. 

His brother, Mikey Way was apparently rather quiet, in contrary to Gerard, who was described as being very charismatic and talkative most of the time, if sometimes strangely silent around people he didn’t really know. The two were actually in the same year, but were not twins, with Mikey being born months apart from Gerard, but just about in the same school year. He was described as having naturally light brown hair, although like Gerard he dyed it constantly. When he died it was blonde, straight and short. He had dark eyes and fair skin, and was described as having glasses up to his fifth year, when they mysteriously disappeared.

Frank Iero was described as being a very happy boy, always cheerful and smiling and had an air of innocence. According to a friend of his, Helena Williams, he was “Very kind, always helping others, even though some in Hufflepuff didn’t like him because of his friends. He was smart too, near to being top in his year usually and was very close to Way (Gerard), even though Way was a Slytherin.” He was described as being rather short, with longish dark hair that he occasionally dyed, pale skin and green eyes.

So, dear readers. As you can clearly see, it is truly a tragedy that they were so brutally murdered – here is a snap of Gerard Way, Mikey Way and Frank Iero all together after their untimely death. (Warning, for younger readers this could be disturbing) *A picture of the three boys, obviously dead. Gerard’s eyes are wide open and staring into nothingness, hair fanned out behind him, and one hand slung across the body next to him, Frank, who’s eyes are closed and mouth partly open, then Mikey is next to Frank, eyes closed as well and his hands hanging at his sides. Blood is splattered across his face, Gerard’s throat and Frank’s stomach. It looks like they have been hastily thrown together in a heap.*

Goodbye dear readers, and for your information, the funeral for the boys will be held soon at the ministry, all invited. I hope you all share my condolences.  
From Rita Skeeter, special correspondent of the Daily Prophet.

 

Their funeral will be continued in the next chapter, which will be uploaded soon! Thank you so much by the way, the guest who left kudos on this story, it really brightened my day and encouraged me to keep posting chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

“We are gathered here today,” the robed man in charge of the funeral started, looking around at the seated wizards and witches, “To pay our respects to three recently deceased young men, Mr Gerard Arthur Way, Mr Michael James Way and Mr Frank Anthony Iero. Aged seventeen, all three of them. Please, a moment of silence for the three brave young men.”

Silence fell throughout the room as everyone bowed their heads in respect. Even the innocent and naïve little first years, from all houses. Even Draco Malfoy and his friends. Even the wealthy businessmen who always claimed they had no time for teenagers. Even Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Even Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and their friend, Izar Nott. 

When the moment was over, the funeral director glanced at a piece of paper, his eyebrows raising. “Now, at the request of the deceased’s friend, Raymond Toro, the three’s united last wills shall be read out, from a recording.”

There was muttering amongst all at this proclamation, this was rather unusual. Wills were commonly read at the official Will-Reading, not at the funeral. Ray looked calm, his usually wild long-ish brown curls neat and gelled, dressed in the correct clothes too. The official dress code for the funeral was red and black, black suits and red ties for the men/boys and a black dress with red undertones etc. for the women/girls, unless they wished to wear the same as the males, as they were allowed. Deedee was dressed in a cute black dress with a red underskirt and a red cardigan, along with a red headband in her usually bushy brown locks, now sweetly curled and glossy. 

A sort of magical hologram-like screen flickered to life where everyone could see it. There was a moment of silence, then gradually a video started. Four teenagers grinned at the camera, and Ray’s eyes watered, seeing his friends so happy and alive. The teens looked about fifteen or sixteen, Gerard with tousled black hair which at that time was fairly short, Frank with short black hair too, but with a rather long side fringe and Mikey with still mousy brown hair, sticking up slightly, and Ray looked about the same, just with a less shattered look in his eyes.

“Hey!” the four boys chorused at what seemed to be the camera. Gerard was the first to say something else, smiling at the screen,  
“Hi there, so, Mikey, Frankie, Ray and I have decided to make a video will, since written ones are so boring and old-fashioned. Hope you enjoy, ‘cause first we’re going to show you some pictures of all of us, just so you feel super sad or whatever.” All four laughed. Gerard was actually sitting on Frank’s lap, with Frank occasionally stroking his cheek for some odd reason.

“Yeah, as Gee said, we’re just gonna show you some pics of us when we were younger, I think it’s from age…six?” Frank looked at the others for help. Mikey nodded,  
“Yes, around six years old or so to now.” He confirmed. Ray then chimed in,  
“Not that we’re hoping to die now or anything, just in case, since it’s a strong possibility. You know, with the life we lead.”

All four nodded at that, bright smiles fading slightly. There was a moment of silence, then Frank said with a forced smile, “Well, good luck and hello to our future – probably dead – selves!” All four laughed at the rather morbid ‘joke’, then the screen changed and music crept in, a recording of one of their most popular songs, Welcome to the Black Parade.

The first picture showed four little boys, about six years old, who were obviously the four of them. They seemed to be posing for a selfie, all grinning at the camera, even with their ragged and unfitting clothes grimy and their messy hair matted with blood and dirt. Gerard was possibly the cutest, with a slightly chubby face, happy eyes and wavy black hair that went to his shoulders, as did Frank’s. Ray looked almost the same, his wild hair just as curly and Mikey had scruffy brown locks, almost standing on end. Most of the audience awwwhed, they were too cute. Ray smiled in remembrance and Deedee looked at the photo curiously, it was strange seeing her honory brothers so young. 

More photos appeared, some only existing for a few seconds, others for longer. Them climbing up an ivy-covered wall. A picture of Gerard and Frank asleep on the floor, arms wrapped around each other for warmth. Another of all four standing dangerously close to the edge of a tall building, wild and unhinged smiles on their young faces – they were about nine in that picture. More pictures flicked by. Them all going to Hogwarts, surprised smiles on their faces. All four of them in Hogwarts, smiling slightly morosely up at the camera in their house uniforms, with Frank making a funny face. Ray and Gerard having fun in their first year, with Gerard riding on Ray’s back. Frank and Mikey asleep after, presumably, a house party, cuddled up together like toddlers. Gerard and Frank playing some kind of card game, concentrated looks on their young faces. All four of them in their second year, practicing their music. Pictures from their first few concerts, playing their favourite songs. A picture of Frank and Gerard in their fourth year, making-out ferociously on stage. A picture of Mikey and Gerard with arms slung around each other, grinning up at the camera. 

More pictures, and more. Everyone watched as they went by, eyes wide as roughly half an hour of pictures showed the four’s entire lives. Even when they were against Bl. Industries, there were pictures of them celebrating afterwards, after a successful getaway or fight.   
Finally the pictures were over and the screen returned to the one from the start. The four were in the same positions, all smiling sadly.  
“Oh we were young,” sighed Frank theatrically. “So young and innocent.” All four laughed, like it was an inside joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating this for so long, I'll try to update more frequently in the future! Also sorry if there are any mistakes, since I am awful at reading through and editing. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, you may have a few questions now then,” Gerard started, “So we are gonna answer them now, well, one of them anyway. Ray?”

Ray nodded. “Okay, I’m assuming most of you rather stuck-up and old fashioned wizards are freaking out over the picture of Gee and Frankie here on stage, making-out in a truly animalistic way. Gee?”

Gerard, Frank and Mikey were laughing, presumably at the way their friend had described it. “Okay,” Gerard began, grinning manically. “Just to clarify, Frankie and I are not together as such, but yes, we kinda do that kinda thing a lot on stage and other times,”

Frank interrupted, nodding empathetically. “Seriously, just look at some of the old recordings, or ask any of the kids that were there – we did it a lot.”

Gerard continued, “Yeah, as Frankie said, we do it a lot. But we aren’t together, just…friends with benefits.” All four burst into laughter. “Okay fine,” Gerard said, rolling his eyes, “I’m not lying, we aren’t together, but I am gay. Frankie, are you gay?” It was obvious he knew the answer, as did the others. A rhetorical question.

Frank laughed, “Yeah I’m gay. I’m gay. Yeah, we do kinda like each other. But we’re still not together.” He made hand motions at that, emphasising what he was saying.  
Ray smiled fondly, this was them, alive and well. 

“Right, and here’s another thing we’re gonna do in this,” began Mikey, “We, are going to read out some of the most popular rumours spread around Hogwarts about us and we’re confirm if they are true, or false.”

All four of them, straightened up grinning, as did most of the student population, thinking about all the weird and sometimes freaky rumours about the Killjoys they had heard around the school.

Ray pulled out a few sheets of paper and raised an eyebrow. “Although it looks like there are, like, hundreds, so we can’t do them all or you all will be falling asleep!” they chuckled.

“Okay,” started Frank, grinning at the camera, “Here’s the first rumour: Gerard is a vampire.”

All of them laughed, especially Gerard, almost falling off Frank’s lap as he giggled. “Wow.” He managed. “I’ve heard this one a few times, but I didn’t think it’d be top of the list. In answer to this one, false. I’m not a vampire, I’m human – as far as I know!” 

Mikey read out the next one of the rumours, “Gerard and Frank are dating.” 

Frank rolled his eyes. “Well, we’ve already covered this one – false...sort of, we are friends with benefits, and if you don’t like that, go f**k yourselves!” They all laughed and the students who knew them well giggled hysterically. The adults just gaped, many looking shocked and scandalised.

Ray read out the next rumour, “Mikey and Gerard are not actually brothers, Gerard is adopted.” He chuckled, followed swiftly by the giggles from the other three.  
“Um,” said Mikey, a smile tugging at his lips, “False, Gerard and I are proper brothers, we even had a blood test done a few years back when this rumour was in full force. Next?”

Gerard read it out, “Mikes and Mr Hobbit over here are secretly together.” He laughed and all who go the reference snickered, whereas the purebloods looked bewildered.

“Ah,” managed Ray, smiling widely. “Sorry to disappoint you all, by Mikey and I are just buddies. Good friends and all that stuff, so, this one’s false.” Mikey nodded in agreement.

Frank grabbed the paper, “This one says that I stole the exam papers to cheat for us all in the exams!”

They all looked like they were struggling between laughing and scowling. “Really?” asked Gerard sarcastically. “Nope, it’s false, we did the tests fairly, thanks.”

Frank handed the paper to Mikey, who, after glancing at the writing, snickered. “This one is, Gerard and a certain blonde Slytherin boy whose name starts with D and whose surname starts with M, had a one night stand a few years ago. Gerard!?”

All heads in the hall whipped around to Draco Malfoy, who was bright scarlet. Whispering began, was it true or false?

Gerard chuckled, slightly flushed and Frank shoved him jokily. “Um...ah…okay, this one is true.” He admitted sheepishly. “We were both just really stressed – nothing serious, I swear. Draco, if you are there, no hard feelings still, right?”

Draco just nodded, blushing furiously. Everybody whispered frantically. Wow, that one was actually true! Now that was some gossip-worthy news.

“Right, next one.” Said Ray, raising an eyebrow teasingly at the blushing Gerard. He cleared his throat and read it out, “Frank Iero attacked five Gryffindor kids in his second year, and won.”

All four cheered, pumping the air. All the children watching, apart from a certain few, joined in, cheering wildly for Frank, many knowing this one to be true.  
Frank laughed, “Yeah, I did ‘cause they were beating up Mikes over here, so I returned the favour and, ah, fought them. And won!” he looked very pleased with himself, green eyes lighting up. Mikey grinned, giving him a hug in thanks.

“Okay, next up is…” began Mikey teasingly, “We all live on the streets.” He read out clearly. The four chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you'll see what happens next soon...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I guess I should warn you that there's the start of some swearing in this chapter, not much but a bit. I think I need to put this in, right?

“Okay, I’m going to go straight out there and say it, yes, we did live on the streets up until the end of fourth year, when we all bought a crappy apartment in the muggle world. However, I’m betting you all already know this to be perfectly honest, I just feel like you all do already. So don’t judge us, is wasn’t our choice.” Gerard stated firmly, staring intensely the camera as he did.

Silence reigned for a moment, until Frank broke it by starting to mess with Gerard’s hair, running his hands through it and making it into ridiculous hairstyles, causing laughter to swiftly return. 

A few more rumours were read out, the majority being proved to be false, but one or two were revealed to have some truth. Some were so, just plain strange, that the pupils watching were actually rolling on the floor with laughter, an action that caused the funeral director to cover his face in dismay. It was a funeral! They shouldn’t be laughing!

Finally, they reached the last one for now. Gerard read it out, and his face actually went serious as he did so, “Ah, this one’s a bit more serious.” He ran a hand through his raven locks, looking slightly nervous to be honest.

Gerard cleared his throat, coughing unnecessarily. The watchers waited in anticipation, what was the last rumour? “Deedee’s name is fake and she lives with us, on the streets.” Gerard read out, his voice and expression emotionless.

Mikey spoke, face serious. “Right, okay then. Deedee, if you are watching this, and we sincerely hope you are, I apologise now, for we promised to be truthful, and so we will be.”

The brunette girl in the audience nodded, her face just as serious. Ray put one arm around her reassuringly.

“Deedee Jones’ real name is Grace.” Mikey started, “We don’t know her last name, and I don’t think she does either, but I guess I could be wrong of course. But now, her name is Deedee, just like how we all had our alter-egos. And yes, she lives with us and always has, ever since she came, about a year ago. Her background however, is of no business of yours, and so we won’t reveal all of our secrets, nor hers.” He cracked a smile, and Gerard silently put an arm around his brother.

“Oh, by the way,” Frank put in, brightening up suddenly, “In case you didn’t know, our alter-egos are basically us, but more badass and not so loser-ish. My name is Fun Ghoul, Mikes’ is Kobra Kid, Ray’s is Jet Star and Gee’s is Party Poison! They’re the ‘Killjoys’, not us”

“So,” Ray chimed in. “Now we’re going to read out our wills, although if like, one of us is alive and the others dead, his won’t be read out…it’s a thing we added into this, well, Mikey did.” Said boy nodded in acknowledgement at his mentioned achievement.

The screen flickered and changed to one of Mikey, sitting by himself with a piece of paper in front of him. He smiled at the camera. “Hey guys, yeah, this is my will and if you’re watching this, I’m dead. I hope it was an honourable death or whatever. So, here’s my will.” He cleared his throat. “I hereby clarify that I am Michael James Way, and that my blood brother is Gerard Arthur Way. I actually do own quite a lot of money, since the family fortune was halved between me and Gerard. If I am dead, and Gerard alive, I leave all the money I own to him, along with anything else he wants. If we are both dead, and Frank and Ray not dead, I leave them both all my money and Gerard’s money, halved between them. I also, in that situation, leave Frank Iero my toy unicorn, Charles and also leave him my old glasses and red jacket, I hid them under my dormitory bed at school. I also, in that situation, leave Raymond Toro my leather hat and gloves and also my hairspray, and my wand, since I know he would like to experiment with it, but I never let him. If one of them (Frank or Ray) are dead but the other lives, all the items and money I listed are given to them. Goodbye I guess, I would also say my opinion on some people I know, but I think Gee’s gonna do that. Bye then.” The clip ended with him smiling at the camera and another took its place. Ray was crying silently, Deedee wiping away his tears with her gloved hands. Oh Mikey.

The next will read was Frank’s. He grinned at the camera, in the same position Mikey had been in. “Hello there! If you are listening to this, I’m dead and gone…but don’t be sad, you’re next!” He laughed at his own bad joke. “But yeah, better get on, I think Mikey’s gonna come over and tell me off in a sec...", he peered warily around the camera, then carried on. “Yeah, so I don’t actually have, like, any money I’m afraid. I mean, we all just live together in an old flat, not some massive mansion. However, under the same terms as Mikey’s will, I leave Mikey (Michael Way) and Gee (Gerard Way) all my hair supplies, and my pistols. I also leave Gee my camera, the one we got from Switzerland. I leave Ray (Raymond Toro) all my clothes – not for any particular reason, I just feel like doing so. Hi, Ray if you’re watching this!” He waved at the camera and Ray waved silently back, even though he couldn’t see him. He thought in awe about what Frank had said about giving Gerard his camera – he’d never let anybody else as much as touch it before. 

“I also leave my collection of red and black stones to Ray, since he always liked them. I hope my funeral’s red and black, if not I’ll be seriously disappointed!” He gave the camera mock-stern face and a laugh was heard from behind the camera, and some muttering they couldn’t work out. Frank grinned sheepishly in response to whatever it was and looked back at the camera, glancing down at a piece of paper that someone had just slid onto the table, “Ah, I’ve just been told I need to clarify who I am – so yeah, I hereby clarify that I am Frank Anthony Iero and that I’m a first class idiot – wait a minute! Gee, have been messing with my script?!” he ran off camera, waving his piece of paper and the screen flicked off, changing to the last one.

Ray caught his breath and Gerard appeared on the screen. Gerard. His friend was amazing, and, in Ray’s opinion, one of the most powerful wizards alive, he could have defeated the muggles who killed them with a click of his fingers or a swish of his wand, but they never used magic against the muggles, it was unfair, and it was their downfall.

Gerard grinned at the camera, absently running a pale hand through his hair. “Hi there, I hereby clarify that I am Gerard Arthur Way, blood brother of Mikey (Michael) James Way. Yeah, so this is the final one, and I’m afraid it’ll be a bit longer than the others since I’m also going to be saying something to some people we know, our opinion of them basically. So, settle down comfortably I suppose and get yourself a drink or whatever.” The audience shifted in their seats, wondering what he meant by their opinion of everyone. Ray just grinned, remembering this part, since all of them had contributed to it.

“Right, so, to Michael James Way, and under the same terms as the others, you know, if they’re dead then the stuff goes to the others and if we’re all dead, everything is given to Deedee Jones, and if for some reason she is unable to have them, they should be burnt and the money given to charities. But yeah, to Mikey I leave the money I have obviously, and also my collection of books. To Raymond Toro I leave my weapons and that mask I bought in New Jersey, in America, remember it? The gold one? And finally, to Frank Iero,” he hesitated, “I leave him everything else I own and also my sketchbook.” Ray gasped slightly at that, Gerard never showed his sketchbook to anybody, not even them. To leave it to Frank…he really did care about him. Ray hadn’t seen all of the other’s wills, they had all kept them secret from each other, just in case.

“Yeah, now, down to business. Firstly, this is to Professor Dumbledore,” he cleared his throat and the audience, including Dumbledore leaned forward in anticipation. Would he say a deep thank you to the aged headmaster for being so great and powerful? “Basically, Fuck off.”


End file.
